


acciDENTAL attraction

by shxrogane (minsazucar)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dentist AU, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Suggestive Themes, chapter 2 is just pure smut, i can never look at dentistry the same way again, literally......dont look at me, technically 1st part of Kinktober lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsazucar/pseuds/shxrogane
Summary: Lance got up and left and Keith sighed. He relaxed in the weird chair, eyes roaming the beige walls with pictures of teeth to distract himself from the throbbing in his mouth. He was halfway through reading the infographic on periodontal disease when someone walked in and sat down. Keith turned to face the doctor and his mind stuttered to a halt.“Hi there, I’m Dr. Shirogane. You’re Keith, right?”I’m whatever you want me to be.Keith coughed awkwardly.“Yeah, Keith. Nice to meet you.”---In which Keith finally goes to the dentist and gets more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i fucking wrote this.

Keith squinted against the noon day sun, staring up at the building in front of him. He could just make out the fancy lettering spelling out “Altea Dental” so he knew he was in the right place. Really, there was no reason for him to feel so nervous about going to the _dentist_. But Keith hadn’t been to a proper doctor for anything since he was a toddler. So maybe it was less nervousness and more like...not knowing the right protocol for the most basic of adult functions. 

Because that’s what he was now, an _adult_ , with a real job and real insurance for the first time in his life.

He huffed and pushed open the door. Immediately, he was assaulted with the smell of fluoride and terrible elevator music. He was tempted to just turn around and leave before a receptionist popped up from behind the counter.

“Hi there, are you a new patient?” She chirped with a bright accent.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Sign in right here please and then make yourself comfortable.”

The receptionist smiled at him, waiting. There was no backing out now.

“Okay.”

The form just had a line for his name, phone number and email. He quickly scratched in his info and sat down in the corner of the empty waiting room. It was a perfectly neutral color scheme, not incredibly boring but also not abrasive in any way. There was a wall fixture that served as a mini waterfall, which was kinda cool. Keith found himself staring at it for longer than necessary, mesmerized by the glistening, fake pebbles. 

“Hey, are you Keith?”

His head snapped up at the sound of his name. He fought down a blush as he nodded, walking over to a lanky man in blue scrubs.

“I’m Lance, I’ll be doing your cleaning today.”

Keith followed the dental assistant to a room and did whatever he was told. The chairs were awkward and he felt oddly exposed under the bright examination light. Lance chattered the whole time, as he pulled on gloves and a face mask, and directed Keith to lay back and open wide.

He wrinkled his nose at the first touch of gloved fingers to his mouth. It was _weird_ , okay? But Lance didn’t do anything else, just sort of tilted his open mouth around, brows furrowed in thought. He let go and pulled over his tray of supplies. Keith closed his mouth and swallowed the spit that had gathered. _Gross_.

“So, _how_ long has it been since you’ve had a cleaning?” 

Lance looked at him with a raised brow. Keith felt mildly insulted.

“I don’t know, maybe ten years, maybe more.”

He shrugged. Hey, it wasn’t his fault he had a track record of shitty foster parents who legit _never_ took him _anywhere_. He was honestly surprised he hadn’t died from smallpox yet or something. His visit to the general doctor informed him he was missing at least half the normal vaccinations other people his age had. After witnessing the look of horror on that nurse’s face, staring down Lance was no problem.

“Huh, okay then. Well, let’s get started.”

What happened next Keith could only call _torture_. His jaw hurt from being pried open for so long, and all he could taste was blood and fluoride. Lance was merciless with the metal toothpick, determined to rid Keith of every speck of plaque in his mouth. He could almost cry with relief when the man pulled back, handing Keith the water and suction tool to rinse his mouth. He couldn’t feel like at least half his mouth, and the other half made him _wish_ he couldn’t feel it.

“Alright, not so bad, right? You had no cavities, which was honestly surprising. Just some swelling of the gums. Gotta get better at flossing.”

Keith fought the urge to punch Lance right in the mouth, see if _his_ gums would bleed because of _bad flossing_.

“Just sit tight, Dr. Shirogane will be by in a minute to check you over.”

Lance got up and left and Keith sighed. He relaxed in the weird chair, eyes roaming the beige walls with pictures of teeth to distract himself from the throbbing in his mouth. He was halfway through reading the infographic on periodontal disease when someone walked in and sat down. Keith turned to face the doctor and his mind stuttered to a halt.

“Hi there, I’m Dr. Shirogane. You’re Keith, right?”

_I’m whatever you want me to be_. Keith coughed awkwardly.

“Yeah, Keith. Nice to meet you.”

Dr. Shirogane smiled and Keith choked on a breath. The doctor took some time to look over a file and Keith took his time looking over the _doctor_. Broad shoulders, tall, built like a brick house and with a jawline sharp enough to kill. Keith suddenly really loved the dentist.

“So, from what Lance tells me, you have surprisingly minimal problems for someone who has never been to the dentist. But I’m just going to take a second look, alright?”

Keith nodded, maybe a bit too enthusiastically, but it made Dr. Shirogane smile. So that was good. But then he reached over and slipped on a pair of gloves and Keith’s heart stuttered. Fuck he had big hands.

“Okay, relax your jaw and open wide.”

The words were completely innocent, totally standard. In fact, Lance had said the same thing various times. But Keith couldn’t help but flush at the thought of hearing that in _another_ setting. He took a deep breath through his nose and opened his mouth. The first drag of latex across his lips sent his head reeling. It took every ounce of self control not to squirm as the doctor moved around, gently tracing his gums with his finger tips. 

The doctor frowned at something and pulled away, grabbing for the metal toothpick. Keith barely had time to swallow his drool before those hands were back, moving his face around with gentle taps. Keith didn’t know what he was looking at, but suddenly Dr. Shirogane forced his mouth just that much wider, reaching in and stroking with two fingers. Keith was going to _die_.

“Alright, looks good.”

Dr. Shirogane pulled back with a smile and Keith clamped his mouth shut. His face must’ve been bright red, but the doctor didn’t act like he noticed, so maybe he was in the clear. He watched with rapt attention as the man peeled off the latex gloves, revealing skin and metal again. Keith was sweating.

“So, we need to schedule to come back and take some x-rays. It’s hard to tell, but from my oral exam just now, it seems like your wisdom teeth are growing in. Have you felt any discomfort in your back molars as of late?”

Keith nodded dumbly, barely processing the question. Dr. Shirogane prattled on about how they’d go about checking the back teeth and determining if surgery was needed. For now, he just had to schedule a new appointment for x-rays before leaving.

“You’re good to go. It was nice to meet you Keith. See you soon.”

“You too, thanks Dr. Shirogane-”

“Please, just call me Shiro,” he interrupted with a crooked smile. Keith’s heart fluttered.

“Okay. See you soon Shiro.”

He walked to the front desk in a daze, agreeing to the next available appointment the receptionist listed. His gums were sore for an entire day after that, but Keith couldn’t _wait_ to go back to the dentist, if only to catch a glimpse of Shiro again. Just two more weeks.

 

…

 

If he thought the first appointment was torture, then he wasn’t quite sure what to call _this_. That being, him, alone with Shiro, who was personally in charge of getting his dental x-rays done. Shiro claimed that he did this for every new patient; Keith called bullshit and was convinced it was some sick punishment from god.

Because he had to sit still, in the awkward lounge chairs, as he was repeatedly manhandled by Shiro and desperately fought to not pop a boner. But his resolve was wearing thin as Shiro came back to adjust the mouth strip for the upteenth time. He held Keith’s mouth open and shifted the strip, murmuring a low “alright now bite down.” Keith’s mouth hurt and his chin was covered in spit. It should’ve been the _least_ sexy thing in the world, but of course some weird lizard part of his brain had to think it was a wet dream come true.

“Alright, I promise this is the last one.”

Shiro sounded incredibly apologetic but of course Keith didn't mind. Not one bit. He opened his mouth so Shiro could move the strip and then bit down. And accidentally bit down on Shiro’s finger. He looked up with wide eyes and quickly opened his mouth. Shiro pulled back with a startled expression. 

“Sorry!” Keith sputtered around the contraption still in his mouth.

Shiro laughed as he rubbed his hand, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“No worries, it didn’t hurt. My fault for not moving fast enough.”

Keith was red with embarrassment, and not the sexual kind. But Shiro genuinely didn’t seem upset, even if there was something off about his expression. So Keith sighed and opened his mouth. The sooner this was over, the better. For everyone’s sake.

The last x-ray photo was taken with zero complications and Shiro rolled over to the computer, taking off his spit soaked gloves. Keith wiped his mouth with the bib around his neck and pulled out some chapstick. No way was he letting his lips suffer as bad as last time. Shiro turned around as he rubbed it on and paused for a moment. Keith frowned and lowered the chapstick, a question on his lips, but Shiro seemed to snap out of it.

“So, uh, yes. Your wisdom teeth are definitely growing in.” 

Keith nodded and continued applying chapstick. Shiro cleared his throat and looked at the computer.

“For some people, wisdom teeth pose no real issue. However, as I feared, these x-rays show that they’re pushing up against your back molars. Your teeth will become too crowded if you don’t get them removed.”

“What, like, my mouth is too small?” Keith frowned.

Shiro had a short coughing fit, face turning red, and Keith hoped the man wasn’t catching a cold.

“No, your mouth is… a perfectly fine size. Just fine. But some people just have extra room for an extra pair of molars. Most people don’t.”

“Oh, okay. So, when should I get them out?”

“Honestly, the sooner the better. If you’d gone to a dentist before, they would’ve caught the issue early on and warned you. I know money can be an issue with dental surgery--”

Keith cut him off with a wave. “Nah, I’ve got pretty good insurance at my job. Like, really good. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Shiro raised a brow. “Oh, where do you work?”

“Marmora Industries.”

He tried not to sound smug when he said it, but he couldn’t help the sense of satisfaction he got from Shiro’s surprised face. That was how most people reacted when he told them where he worked. It wasn’t every day you met someone with a coveted position in Marmora Industries. Keith had worked his ass off to get to where he was, he was allowed to have some pride in it. 

They chatted for a few minutes, Shiro asking tons of questions about Keith’s work, Keith answering just as enthusiastically. As he left the appointment that day, with _another_ appointment for surgery in three weeks, Keith suspected there was more to Shiro that he liked besides just his hands.

 

…

 

“So nice to see you again, Keith.”

“Hi Allura,” he smiled genuinely at the receptionist. 

She shot back an equally bright smile before shuffling some papers around.

“Before I go grab the doctor, I need to ask: do you have a ride home? You can’t drive yourself home after waking up from our heavy anesthetics.”

“Yup, don’t worry. My friend Pidge will be dropping by in the next half hour or so,” he assured her.

“Lovely. Let me go get Shiro then.”

He watched in anticipation as she skipped away, leaving him in the waiting room. If he maybe dreamed of this day for the past three weeks, well, no one had to know just yet. He perked up when the lobby door opened, revealing a smiling Shiro. Keith’s heart fluttered. Yup, he was totally gone for this man.

“Hey Keith, come on back.”

He couldn’t help but smile as he followed Shiro down the hall. They made pleasant small talk as Shiro led him to a room reserved for oral surgery. It was different from the regular rooms, completely closed off and dimly lit. He frowned as he spotted Lance over by the sink. He really hoped Lance wasn’t the one performing this delicate surgery. He still had nightmares about that dental cleaning from over a month ago.

“Alright Keith, go ahead and have a seat while we get set up.”

He nodded stiffly and tried to relax in his seat.

“Chill out, I’m just here to assist. Sadly I won’t be cutting up your gums today.”

“So you admit it.”

Lance smirked before walking away, Shiro having waved him over for help. Still, it was a relief to know Lance wouldn’t be anywhere near his mouth again. Just Shiro. The thought made him flush, which was stupid. All of this was so stupid. Keith didn’t even _know_ he’d had a hand kink until now. And what a way to discover it.

In a matter of minutes, he was hooked up to an IV and ready to go. Lance left the room to retrieve something or other, Keith didn’t care enough to remember. All he cared about was how the IV drip was making him lightheaded and how nice Shiro looked even with a face mask. He had kind eyes. Keith smiled and Shiro laughed.

“Feeling the anesthetic already?”

Keith might’ve nodded, but he couldn’t really feel his neck. Shiro chuckled again.

“You’ll lose consciousness soon enough. For now though, open your mouth please. I’m going to start preparing.”

Keith let his mouth fall open, like it was second nature to do so. At this point it probably was. Shiro moved forward, starting to examine his teeth. He could feel everything, the soft touches, the warmth of Shiro’s hand through the glove, the cool firmness of Shiro’s prosthetic through the other glove. He couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through him.

And then, Shiro did that _thing_ , the one he did last time. The thing where he reached two fingers in to feel the back of his mouth. And Keith’s head was so fuzzy, his body felt so warm and honestly he was no longer responsible for his actions. With a choked moan, he closed his lips around the fingers and _sucked_. Shiro’s breath hitched as he watched with wide eyes. 

And then, Keith promptly passed out. 

 

…

 

Keith blinked open his eyes slowly, emerging from a very strange dream involving dancing molars. The first thing he thought was how thirsty he was. The second thing he thought was how Shiro could satisfy that thirst in more ways than one. His mouth was dry. Like strangely dry. He reached up to touch and was deeply confused by the cottony texture he came into contact with.

“Oh good, you’re awake. How’re you feeling Keith?”

Shiro stepped into his line of sight and Keith choked on spit. Was he always so tall? So… so beefy? What a fine ass man, a tall glass of water, Keith could cry at his beauty. He tried to tell his doctor as much, but all that came out were muffled groans. Keith frowned and touched his mouth again. Wait, was there cotton _in_ his mouth? Why?

“So, he’s going to be out of it for another hour or so. It’s hard to say, since he’s never had anesthetics before. If his confusion lasts for longer than four hours though, give us a call.”

“Sure thing doc.”

Oh, was that Pidge? When did Pidge get there? Oh man, she was so tiny next to Shiro. Like a little garden gnome, except cuter. He loved Pidge. He wanted to tell her what a good friend she was and how much he loved her. But again, the cotton in his mouth stopped him and he groaned in frustration. No way was some shitty cotton gonna get in his way now.

He reached up started removing the pieces of cotton. Wow, why were there so many balls of cotton? Some were white, some were red. But at least Keith could speak and he looked up excitedly. Shiro and Pidge were engrossed in their own conversation about medicine or some shit. Well not for long.

“Pidge, you’re like a small garden fairy, I want to give you a hug.”

“Oh my god, Keith, what the fuck.”

Pidge stared at him in horror, and Shiro had a matching expression. Little did Keith know how manic he looked, with red gauze in his lap and blood dripping down his chin.

“I’ll grab fresh gauze. Keith, just stay put.” Shiro rushed over to the cabinets.

“Anything for you Shiro,” he sighed dreamily.

“Holy shit I’m recording this.”

Pidge was cackling, her phone trained on him. Keith was still staring at Shiro.

“What you should be recording is _that ass_.” Keith giggled to himself.

Shiro returned with a handful of cotton, cheeks red. He picked up a piece and held it up to Keith’s lips. He smiled. Oh boy, he knew what came next.

“Hell yeah, I love your hands in my mouth.”

Shiro dropped the cotton ball.

“Oh my god, oh my god. I’m never letting you live this down,” Pidge wheezed.

Shiro coughed awkwardly. “Right, yes, I need to stop the bleeding. Keith, I’m putting gauze back in your mouth. Please don’t take it out or try to speak again.”

Keith hummed. “You can gag me any day.”

Pidge was in tears on the floor for some reason. Keith’s head was still foggy. He opened his mouth and hummed happily as Shiro pressed gauze on his gums. He couldn’t really remember what happened next. They must’ve left the office at some point, because suddenly he was in Pidge’s car and she was still recording him, her phone propped up on the dashboard. Oh, and he was crying.

“No, please Keith. Tell me more about why Godzilla is a sad movie.”

“The babies. They killed Godzilla’s babies. It was so _sad_ Pidge, what kind of _monsters_ -” He choked on a sob.

It was a long drive home.

 

…

 

After hours of bargaining, Pidge agreed not to upload the video to youtube. She was allowed to keep it for personal blackmail reasons, however. Keith couldn’t _believe_ the footage the first time he watched it. But it was burned into his mind forever. It was all he could think about as he drove to the dentist two weeks later. All he could see as he waited in the lobby, face pink as Allura laughed at him. It was the only thing on his mind when Shiro called him back, smiling pleasantly.

Too pleasantly. Keith was immediately suspicious.

“So, how are you feeling?”

Keith hummed noncommittally, avoiding eye contact. But Shiro carried on the appointment as if nothing was wrong. Maybe he got hit on by drugged patients more often than not. Keith wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case, honestly.

“Alright, I’m going to take a look at your stitches.” Shiro paused and shot him a crooked smile. “Unless you want me to get another doctor to look you over. I know how you feel about my hands.”

Keith wanted to die.

“No, I can behave, I promise.”

The both flushed at the implications.

The rest of the appointment went by in relative silence. Keith’s mouth seemed to be healing just fine, but he should still avoid aggravating his gums. He was ready to leave and never show his face at the clinic again when Shiro cleared his throat to catch his attention.

“So, you’re not due back here for another six months, for your next cleaning and all.”

Keith nodded. He knew this, was _counting_ on it. Shiro frowned.

“Please excuse me if I read this wrong, but I’d like to see you again before that. Preferably outside the office. Maybe we could get coffee some time?”

Keith stared. Shiro stared back. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times. No doubt he looked like a fish out of water.

“Uh, yeah. Coffee’s good,” he finally managed to wheeze a reply. 

Shiro smiled so bright it was nearly blinding.

“Wonderful.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months now, since Keith had gotten high on anesthesia and sensually sucked on his hot dentist's fingers. A few months since Shiro had asked him out for coffee. Months now, that they've been dating. But there was one thing Keith was still missing, and was determined to have.
> 
> Those fingers, back in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the thrilling sequel i promised if i ever learned to write smut.....enjoy

“Do you want some wine?”

Keith peeked over the edge of the couch, watching Shiro as he held up a bottle. Keith bit his lip in thought. One glass wouldn’t get him tipsy, but it might just give him the liquid courage he needed right now.

“Yeah, I’ll take a glass.”

Shiro smiled and grabbed two glasses. Keith turned back around, fidgeting with the hem of his sweatshirt. 

Keith and Shiro had been dating for about two months now. Ever since that first coffee date, Keith knew his initial attraction to the dentist went a lot deeper than lust. Call him cheesy, call him idealistic, call him whatever you wanted, but Keith was half convinced Shiro was his soulmate.

But just because Keith had vivid daydreams of married life in five years, that didn’t mean _all_ his daydreams were completely pure.

Shiro joined him back on the couch, handing him a glass of wine. Keith took it from him with a smile, their fingers brushing. 

Hands. That’s really what this whole night boiled down to, huh? Keith had fallen in love because he’d had those hands in his mouth, once upon a time.

It’s a crime and shame that it hasn’t happened since then. Keith takes a drink of wine, maybe too hefty of a gulp to be considered casual. But fine, it was fine. His eyes trailed over Shiro, over the dark jeans clinging to muscular thighs, the gray henley accentuating his chest and arms. 

Shiro noticed his ogling and raised a brow, slowly sipping his own wine. Keith smirked, not embarrassed to be caught. It wouldn’t be the first time they got down and dirty on the couch, and it definitely wouldn’t be the last. But tonight, things were _hopefully_ gonna go a bit different.

Because tonight, Keith had a plan. He was getting those hands back in his mouth, one way or another.

If he downed the glass too eagerly, Shiro didn’t say anything. The liquid settled warm in his gut and he flashed a too sharp smile when Shiro got up to refill his glass. Before the man could actually fill the glasses again, he took a deep breath, and made the first move.

“Ugh, _ouch.”_

__

__

“You okay there?”

Keith looked up, all faux innocence. “Oh yeah, just… god, my tooth really hurts.”

He scrunched up his face in fake pain, hoped it looked authentic enough. Keith had never been the greatest actor. But judging by the way Shiro walked over in concern, he’d pulled it off.

“Do you mind if I take a look?”

And Shiro sounded so concerned, so genuinely worried, that Keith almost felt bad about it. Almost, but not quite. Not yet.

“Yeah, please?”

“Of course.”

Keith smiled up at him. “I knew there were perks in dating a dentist.”

Shiro chuckled, sitting next to him. His eyes got a focused look, and Keith couldn’t help but find it hot. A gentle hand cupped his cheek and his heart skipped a beat.

“Okay, relax and open wide.”

And that was the last thing Keith needed, the thing that gave him the courage to follow through. Because that one, innocuous, standard phrase lit such an intense arousal in his gut. That, mixed with the feeling of Shiro’s fingers on his lips, made Keith lightheaded with want.

So when Shiro tilted his jaw, cool prosthetic on hot skin, and his fingers reached in to prod at a tooth, Keith took his chance. He closed his mouth around the digits, licking up with his tongue as he lightly sucked. 

Shiro startled, eyes wide, but he didn’t pull back. Keith knew his face was blazing, but he didn’t move back either.

“K-Keith…”

Keith repeated the action, adding the barest hint of teeth. His canines scraped against the soft pads of Shiro’s fingers, and _that_ got him a reaction. Shiro choked on a breath, eyes going dark with want. At first, Keith thought Shiro was pulling away. But before the fingers left his lips, Shiro thrust them back inside. Slow, testing.

Keith moaned, sucking at the fingers, his own hands moving to grip at Shiro’s thighs.

Shiro was watching him with a strange intensity, watching the way his fingers got slicker with spit. Keith was so embarrassed, to be the focus of such attention, but that almost made it hotter. Shiro’s fingers would scrape against his teeth, and out of instinct Keith nipped at them.

Shiro pulled back, eyes going darker, if that was possible. Keith was breathing heavy, mouth and chin covered in spit. It felt obscene, more so than the actual finger sucking. Keith’s eyes darted down to Shiro’s hand, suspended in the air between them, as if the man wasn’t sure what to do.

“Shiro…”

Keith groaned, borderline desperate, running his hands up Shiro’s thighs. 

Shiro’s breath stuttered, and that hand was back, a dry thumb dragging across Keith’s lower lip. Keith opened his mouth, licking at the pad. With a murmured curse, Shiro gave Keith what he wanted, shoving his fingers back in.

Keith moaned, sucking on the thick digits as they pushed into his mouth. Shiro was breathing heavy now, almost as heavy as Keith, as he slipped in another finger. Keith’s lips stretched nicely as Shiro fucked his mouth with three fingers. Keith was drunk on the feeling of it.

The fingers brushed by his teeth again and Keith didn’t hesitate this time. He bit down on them, hard, and the reaction he got for it was so worth the embarrassment. 

Shiro cursed, yanking his fingers out, leaving Keith open mouthed and panting. That same hand, still wet with spit, tangled in Keith’s hair and dragged him into a bruising kiss. Keith eagerly moved into it, practically crawling into Shiro’s lap.

It was hot and desperate and messy, and Keith loved every minute of it. He felt like he was on fire. Keith bit at Shiro’s bottom lip, nearly drawing blood, and Shiro groaned.

Well, that was new.

Keith moved away from his mouth, kissing and sucking at Shiro’s jaw, neck. Those strong hands wrapped around his waist, squeezed at his ass. Keith moaned at a particularly bruising grope. In response, he kissed down Shiro’s throat, pausing at the junction between neck and shoulder. Then he took a chance and bit down, hard. 

“Fuck,” Shiro hissed, but his hand came up to tangle in Keith’s hair, holding him in place.

Keith pressed down harder, definitely tasting blood, before pulling back and placing light kisses to the wound. He’d be more worried about hurting Shiro later; right now, the man was a panting mess under him.

Keith straightened up, taking in the full picture. Shiro was breathing heavy, eyes pinched shut. His lips were bruised from Keith’s bites, and his _neck…_ yeah, there was definitely blood there. It wasn’t deep, but it was gonna bruise beautifully. Keith leaned back in, licking lightly at the mark again. 

“That mouth of yours…” Shiro groaned, stroking Keith’s hair.

Keith smirked. “Wanna see what else my mouth can do?”

Shiro groaned, fighting down a strained laugh. “That was so bad.”

Keith hummed, slipping off the couch to settle between Shiro’s knees. 

“So, is that a no?”

The humor slipped off Shiro’s face real quick. Keith trailed his hands lightly over his thighs, feeling up closer and closer to where he needed it. 

“No— I mean yes, I mean…” 

Shiro choked on his words as Keith pressed against the hard length, teasing as he undid the zipper. 

“Use your words Shiro,” Keith tisked, opening his pants and then stopping.

“You’re a menace.”

Shiro hissed, hips pushing up, trying to get that touch back. Keith just hummed, feigning nonchalance. Shiro opened his eyes, trying to glare, but Keith wouldn’t have that just yet. He leaned forward and pressed open mouth kisses over Shiro’s length, moaning against the damp fabric.

“God, please. Keith—” Shiro moaned, then nearly whined when Keith pulled back again.

He sat on his heels, hand tracing patterns over the damp boxer briefs. Flicked a lazy gaze up at the man, lips curling teasingly.

“Hm? Come on babe, tell me what you want.”

Then, Shiro snapped. Which was exactly what Keith had been waiting for. He glared, eyes flashing with intensity. Keith’s eyes widened and he leaned back out of instinct, not real fear. But Shiro didn’t let him get far.

He reached down, gripping Keith’s jaw with a bruising strength. Keith gasped, almost choking on it.

“What do you want me to say, huh? I know it’s not just ‘suck my cock’.”

“Shiro…”

“You want me to use you? Tell you to sit there and take it?”

Keith’s dick twitched at that, straining in his too-tight jeans. He was nodding as best he could, what with that iron grip keeping him in place. God, he felt hot all over, he just needed… he needed.

“Alright baby. Relax and open wide.”

Keith choked out a moan and laugh all in one. Yeah, he’d wanted to hear those words in this context, even if they were cheesy. Shiro couldn’t help but laugh too, breaking character for just a moment. But then he stood up and pulled his pants down, dick hard and leaking just out of Keith’s reach… 

“Shiro. Shiro fuck my mouth. Please…”

“Of course baby.”

And he said it so confidently, but Keith heard that breathless edge. He was getting under Shiro’s skin, finally. But he couldn’t revel in that success. Not when all his attention was being drawn to the warmth pushing against his lips.

Keith opened his mouth with a happy hum, gladly accepting the weight of Shiro’s cock. It slid past his lips, over his tongue in shallow thrusts. As much as Keith begged, Shiro always went easy on him at first. He gave Keith time to get used to the girth, stretching his lips and jaw until they were loose and aching for more.

Keith moaned as Shiro changed pace, pushing harder and slower into his mouth. Thrusting deeper and deeper. Keith breathed heavy through his nose, grabbing at Shiro’s ass to urge him forward, until his dick was bumping against his throat.

It was heady, feeling Shiro so deep. Messy, with the way he drooled, down his chin and all over Shiro’s length. God, and when Shiro slid in the last inch, slipping down his throat and choking off his air, Keith was thankful all over again for lacking a gag reflex.

He grabbed at Shiro’s thighs, braced himself, and swallowed. The reaction was immediate. Shiro bucked forward, all muscled power, forcing more of himself into Keith. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think of anything beyond choking on Shiro’s cock. He was heady with the feeling of it.

Shiro pulled back, leaving Keith empty and gasping. Strong hands threaded through his hair. Keith leaned forward, desperate to be filled again, but Shiro held him back, pulling his hair. He moaned roughly at the pain, mouthing at the head of Shiro’s cock. He wanted it back in him, needed it more than air.

“Take a deep breath babe.”

That was the only warning he got before Shiro was pushing forward again. Shiro didn’t hold back, sliding all the way in, until Keith’s nose was pressed against his pubes. His cock was nestled down Keith’s throat, and Shiro groaned at the way Keith spasmed around his length. He pulled out only to thrust forward again, harder and faster each time.

Tears formed in Keith’s eyes, as he relaxed and let himself be used. He loved the way Shiro fucked his mouth, his throat. Deeper and harder than anyone else had. He moaned when he picked up speed, pulling at Keith’s hair to hold him in place. Keith moved his tongue, swallowed a few times, did what little he could to indulge Shiro.

“Fuck, Keith, you’re so good. You take my cock so good.”

Keith keened at the praise, nails digging into muscled thighs. Shiro was nearing his limits, fucking into him mercilessly. All Keith could do was groan and take it.

The grip in his hair tightened, keeping him locked in place. Keith moaned, louder and louder, urging Shiro on as he fucked his throat. Close, Shiro was so close, Keith knew it. He gagged, throat clenching around Shiro’s cock. Once, twice, and then…

Shiro moaned, a deep sound that echoed through the apartment as he emptied down Keith’s throat. Keith swallowed it all down greedily, only choking once. A dribble of cum escaped as Shiro pulled out, and Keith quickly chased it with his tongue.

He groaned, hand clenching to pull Keith off his oversensitive cock. Keith whined, sitting back on his heels, breath heavy. Shiro stared down at him, dazed, before reaching down and pulling him up. Keith settled in his lap, pressing soft kisses to Shiro’s throat, melting into the warm, gentle touch.

Then Shiro’s hand drifted down, from his shoulder, to his waist, the curve of his ass… Keith keened, digging nails into Shiro’s shoulders as the man pressed against his clothed cock. Keith was way too turned on. It was bordering on painful.

Shiro pressed a chaste kiss to his head. “Too much?” He asked, softening the touch.

Keith shook his head, crowding further into Shiro’s space. “No, no keep going. Please Shiro.”

Shiro laughed, a throaty rumble Keith felt against his lips. Keith pressed further into his neck, trying to muffle his moans as Shiro pulled his pants down. Thank god he’d opted for sweats instead of jeans today.

Shiro maneuvered the fabric down to mid-thigh, leaving him aching and exposed. The first touch of Shiro’s warm hand to his cock had Keith biting back a sob. That mix of pleasure-pain sent shocks up his spine. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, moving his hips. Whether it was to chase the feeling or get away from it, he wasn’t sure.

But Shiro didn’t relent. He gave Keith a few more gentle touches, a light wrap of his fist, before going in for the kill. Shiro released his cock, bringing his palm up and spitting in it. When it returned, his grip was strong, and Keith screamed at the first stroke.

It was hard, and fast, and just on the edge of too dry. Exactly how he liked it.

Keith was dripping at this point, precum being smeared over his cockhead as Shiro jerked him off. Just as he was getting comfortable with the rhythm, no longer on the verge of tears, a new player joined the game.

Shiro’s prosthetic left its perch on his ass, warm metal fingers pressing now against his lips. Keith sat up, taking the fingers eagerly into his mouth. Shiro slowed down the hand on his dick, jerking him off to the pace of his fingers fucking Keith’s mouth. His eyes watered, overwhelmed by the feeling. He was teetering on the edge, so close, just a little push.

Shiro added another finger, back up to three, and reached so far in Keith nearly choked. Two more strong strokes on his dick and Keith was cumming. His hips stuttered forward as Shiro milked him through it. The fingers threatened to leave his mouth, so Keith bit down, catching Shiro’s wrist in a vice grip. Not yet.

Shiro stopped stroking once Keith got too sensitive, tears rolling freely down his cheeks. Only then did Keith open his mouth, letting Shiro have his hand back.

They sat there for a long time, Shiro gently stroking his hair as Keith caught his breath. Only when Keith sat up, pressing chaste kisses to Shiro’s cheek, did the older man chuckle and push him away. 

Keith rolled onto the couch, laying on his back, conscious of the mess painted across his stomach. Shiro returned soon, warm washcloth in hand, and took his time cleaning them both up. Keith frowned, noticing he’d gotten cum on Shiro’s gray henley. Did cum stains come out in the wash? He sure hoped they did. That was his favorite shirt on Shiro.

“Don’t think so hard, I can hear you from here.”

Keith chuckled, picking at Shiro’s shirt. “I stained your shirt.”

“It’s just a shirt, no big deal.”

“I like this shirt,” Keith pouted. Shiro laughed. “Well, then I’ll buy another one.”

Keith nodded, satisfied. Then, after a little thought: “Get one in every color.”

Shiro tucked a laugh into his neck, laying behind him on the couch. Keith shifted, letting himself be spooned, appreciating the width of Shiro’s hand spread over his stomach.

“Anything you want baby. Anything you want…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment & subscribe if u want a 3rd part where they fuck in the dentist office bc why not just completely ruin the dental profession? 
> 
> thanks for reading!! lmao
> 
> written for day 1 of kinktober hmu on [tumblr](https://fratboyshiro.tumblr.com) or [twitter](twitter.com/gayhura) if u wanna support me or send me a prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my visit to the dentist yesterday, in which i accidentally bit my dentist's finger and thought to myself "huh this is kinda kinky when u think about it"
> 
> come kink shame me on tumblr [@fratboyshiro](https://fratboyshiro.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i've got my hands full with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474560) by [morallyambiguous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morallyambiguous/pseuds/morallyambiguous)




End file.
